White Houses
by kJimLVE
Summary: Based on the song White Houses by Vanessa Carlton. The summer after the trio's seventh year, six friends spend the summer in a bungalow in the country and find love... Pairings HPHG, DMGW, and RWLB. Not a OneShot.
1. The White House

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "White Houses."

No flames!

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger sped down a road in the countryside, sunroof open and sunglasses on. A few stray tendrils of curly brown hair had loosened their way out of the messy bun near the top of her head and were blowing about her face. She kept impatiently brushing them out of her eyes. She glanced at a map in the passenger seat and confirmed she was going the right direction even though it looked like she was in the middle of nowhere. Hermione anxiously checked the time. Seeing no one on the road, she stepped on the gas some more.

* * *

Ginny inwardly groaned and clutched her purse close to her as a sketchy looking man sat down next to her on the bus. She glanced up at her brother, Ron Weasley, who was standing a few feet away next to their two suitcases packed with all their summer stuff. The rode was bumpy and rough but she did not loosen her grip on her bag, which held her wand inside. Ron had one hand holding on to the rail above him and the other was in his pocket, grasping his wand tightly. A few buildings came into view and Ginny sighed. She and Ron would stop here and grab a bite to eat with their friends while they waited for Hermione to pick them up.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ran around his flat, throwing things into his trunk. He had known for a while about the vacation he was taking but had neglected to pack until the last minute. Today he regretted it. He waved his wand and all the things in his trunk organized themselves and the lid closed. He shrunk it and his broomstick and stuck them in a knapsack. He grabbed his keys and wand and moved out the door. Draco practically ran to the bus station and was relieved to find that his bus hadn't come yet. Sitting down on a bench he lit a cigarette and waited for the bus to arrive.

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting at a table outside a small café, sipping a glass of water and waiting patiently for his friends. They would be there in less than an hour so Harry chose to sit and wait. Hermione would be picking them and their luggage up but he had not heard from her as to when she would arrive. Taking a sip of his drink he relished the cool feeling rushing down his throat. Sweat droplets were forming on his temples but he didn't mind; in fact, the warm weather was pleasant. Besides, when everyone got to the farmhouse they could go for a swim. Harry smiled… he couldn't wait.

* * *

Lavender Brown stretched as the sun poured through the shades of her room. She sat up in bed and yawned. She stood up slowly, slipping a pair of boxers on over her underwear and a tank top over her head. After brushing her teeth she slowly walked down the stairs of the empty farmhouse and poured herself a glass of orange juice. A quick glance at the clock on the stove made her gasp. She rushed back upstairs wondering how the hell she had managed to oversleep so much.

Lavender jumped into the shower and scrubbed herself clean. She jumped back out and wrapped a towel around herself before she began running a brush though her hair. After the knots were abolished she tapped her head with her wand and it dried to its normal long, straight blonde self. She pulled on a pair on tight fitting jeans with a brown leather belt and a loose fitting faded yellow tank top. Then she did a walk-though of the house, making sure it was clean before her friends arrived.

* * *

Harry was getting bored just sitting and waiting. Suddenly, a pair of small hands covered his eyes from behind and an excited voice said, "Guess who?" Harry grinned. "Hey Gin," he answered. She stepped out from behind him and plopped down in another chair at the small table, rolling her suitcase up next to her. "Ron went to the loo," she said and just a few seconds later her brother took a seat next to them.

"Pack enough?" Harry asked teasingly, glancing at Ginny's over-stuffed suitcase.

"There are two more suitcases shrunk inside there."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look that could only be translated as "girls…" and the waiter came up to take their order.

Harry told the waiter he would be paying for everything. "Well then, Harry, I'm sure you won't mind if a get a turkey club and crisps then, would you?" Ron said. Harry grinned and ordered a salami sandwich. "What do you want, Gin?" he asked.

"Ham sounds great, thanks," she said smiling. As the waiter walked away, he was stopped before he took two steps.

"Add another ham onto that, will you?" a familiar voice asked. Harry, Ron, and Ginny turned around and grinned when they saw Draco. He shook hands with Harry and Ron, kissed Ginny on the cheek and took the last open seat at the table.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the car, earning an admiring look from the young man at the gas pump next to her. While she was filling up her tank he kept staring and Hermione couldn't blame him. Her jeans were tight and low cut, and her halter dipped low in the front and showed a bit of tanned stomach at the bottom. She finished pumping and went inside to pay.

At the register Hermione also bought a couple bottles of water and snacks. She would stick those in her room when she got to the house. But first, she had to go pick up her friends. They had arranged to meet at a café in town and head out to the farmhouse from there. Briefly she thought of how all the luggage would fit in the trunk but dismissed that idea after a second thought. Each of them could do magic now, as everyone but Ginny had graduated two weeks ago.

Hermione hit the road again and reached the café within minutes, just as Harry was paying the bill. She parked to car and stepped out, looking for her friends.

"'Mione!" Ginny called out, and raced towards her. "Gin!" Hermione replied as she gave her a hug, "You look amazing!" Ginny just blushed and stepped away so Hermione could hug Ron and Draco. Then Harry came back from paying the bill. One glance at him took Hermione's breath away because he was so good-looking… messy jet black hair, bright green eyes, tan skin and a lean body. She quickly composed herself and gave him a hug too. "You ready to go?" she asked.

The luggage fit into the boot after it was magically expanded. Harry sat up front next to Hermione and Ginny sat comfortably between Ron and Draco in the back. "How long is the ride?" Ron asked.

"About an hour, I think," Hermione answered.

"Why can't we just apparate?" Ron whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Because, Ronald, you can't apparate to a place you don't know the location of. Lavender gave me directions but none of us have ever been here before."

"Are we going to Lavender's house?" Ginny asked.

"The house is actually her aunt's. But it's all Lavender's for the summer. She told me about it and it sounds amazing," Hermione told them.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a pretty big farmhouse. And apparently there are some stables right next to it. Then there's a pond behind the stables… let's just see when we get there."

Fifteen minutes out of the town and the scenery drastically changed. It seemed the further they drove the greener it was. They passed by fields of crops and then orchards of apples. There was little talk amongst the five.

After a little more than an hour and passing few farmhouses along the way Hermione turned into a one lane road with sunflower fields towering on either side. A large white farmhouse was visible down the lane. As they pulled up they noticed the farmhouse had a porch extending all around the house and it was two, possibly three stories high. There was a long path leading to the stables on one side of the house.

"It's so perfect," Ginny whispered, "like a large bungalow." She hopped out after Ron and each of them grabbed their stuff from the trunk. Hermione knocked on the front doors and after a couple of seconds Lavender opened them. "Finally!" she squealed and almost knocked them over hugging all of them.

"Come on in, you guys! I'll show you where your rooms are." They all pulled their suitcases up a flight of stairs onto the second floor where all the bedrooms were. "My room is right here," she said, pointing to the first door on the right. "Hermione, Ginny, you two are in the room next to mine. We share the bathroom that connects the two rooms. Draco, you room is the first on the left here. Ron, you're the door next to him. You two share a bathroom like the girls and I. Harry, you the last door there, next to Ron. Your room used to be a living room but there's a queen size pull-out couch and I emptied most of the stuff from the closet so you can put your stuff there. There's a bathroom with a toilet and sink at the end of the hall and that can be yours but you'll have to use the other boys' shower." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Go ahead and unpack, I'll be downstairs."

Ron walked into him room and examined it. There were two windows on the walls and a double bed, desk, and dresser. The bathroom was a decent size for two people, and he was sure Draco, Harry, and he would have no problem sharing the shower. He went to go check out Harry's room.

When he walked in Harry's trunk was already open and he was unloading his clothes into the closet. The couch had already been turned into a bed and it didn't look too uncomfortable. "No fair!" Ron exclaimed, making Harry turn about, "your room is bigger than mine! _And_ you have a tevilision!"

Harry laughed. "Television, Ron. And besides, you have the bathroom so don't be complaining. Wanna go check on Draco?"

"Sure, Harry. But dump your shower bag in _my_ loo, first." Ron said, putting extra emphasis on the "my."

Draco was also unpacking his stuff when Harry and Ron appeared in his doorway. He was rummaging in the bottom of his trunk when he noticed them and he said, "What's up?" from between his legs. Ron eyed his two suitcases. "I thought you only brought one bag," he said jokingly. Draco flushed a bit and murmured something inaudible in response. "You pack like a girl, mate," Ron finished, smiling. Harry grinned and rolled his eyes at Ron.

"We're gonna go downstairs and talk to Lavender," Harry said, "Join us when your done."

"Sure," Draco said after he stood up and took his bag to his bathroom. Over in the girls' room Hermione and Ginny were fully satisfied with their accomodations.

_This little bungalow with some strange new friends…_

"I didn't know Draco was coming, Gin," Hermione questioned. She gave Ginny a look that said, "Is there something going on?"

"I invited him," Ginny replied shortly. Hermione just nodded and looked around the room once more. "Think I should change?" Ginny questioned, pivoting in front of the full-length mirror next to the bathroom door. Her short denim skirt accentuated her thin legs and the tight white tee she was wearing made her petite frame look good despite her small breasts. Her hair was wavy, shoulder length and auburn and her skin was pale and freckled. Ginny made a face in the mirror and turned to face her friend. "So what do you think?" she asked again.

"You look great," Hermione said, trying not to show her jealousy. Hermione glanced in the mirror and even though she liked what she saw she couldn't help criticizing her flaws. Her curly brown hair was tamable but she chose to wear it up often because it got in the way. She was close to 5'6 and quite tan. She had full-sized bust and big hips which she often accentuated with her choice of clothing. To stay slim she refrained from eating too many sweets or junk food – it wasn't that hard considering her parents were dentists.

"Thirsty?" Hermione asked. "'Cause I'm parched."

"Same. Let's go see if Lavender has anything to drink," Ginny replied. The two girls walked downstairs into the kitchen and were greeted with all four of their friends sitting around the kitchen with iced teas in their hands.

Hermione and Ginny headed straight for the bar which Harry and Draco were sitting at. Hermione lifted the pitcher of iced tea and poured herself and Ginny each a glass. They took big gulps and savored the coolness and then sat down at the kitchen table with Ron and Lavender.

"We were just talking about the grounds right before you came in," Lavender began.

"Well, out of curiosity, what are the sunflowers for?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, all the sunflowers you passed coming down this road were owned by my uncle. When he died my aunt left, but someone comes yearly to harvest them. They should be coming at the end of the summer."

"And didn't you say there were stables, Hermione?" Harry asked. He had ridden a horse only one before, when the Dursleys thought it was normal to go horseback riding, and had immediately been taken with it.

"Yes, with four horses. We take care of those… sorry guys," Lavender answered for Hermione, laughing at the prospect of cleaning up after the horses. "Then there's this small pond a few hundred yards behind the farmhouse. It's pretty secluded, too, surrounded by trees and bushes and on the edge of the sunflower fields."

"Great for swimming, I conclude?" Ron questioned, speaking up for the first time.

"_Amazing _for swimming!" Lavender answered happily.

"Fantastic," Draco said, a broad smile relaxing his features. Ginny looked at him and he caught her gaze. Draco smiled even wider and gave her a cocky wink. Ginny giggled and looked away. She was thinking of how much she would like to see Draco in a bathing suit when Ron broke the silence.

"My nose is bleeding!" He exclaimed. His sister rolled her eyes and pulled his hands away from his face. With a tap of her wand his nose had stopped bleeding and his face and hands were clear of blood.

Harry asked, "Where did you learn that, Gin?"

"Madam Pomfrey," she replied. "I'm going to be a healer after school. Next year I'm going to assist her in the infirmary for practice."

"Wow, Gin. I'm so proud you qualified for that!" Hermione congratulated her.

Ginny shrugged modestly. "I had the right marks in Potions, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures," she said, "and I would've done it last year but it's only open for seventh years." Ginny looked up and caught Draco staring at her. She quickly grinned to cover her surprise and looked away.

"Oh yeah, thanks," Ron added hastily. Lavender laughed at his lateness.

"Just remember not to think so hard next time, Ron," Hermione said. Ron looked stunned for a moment while everyone else cracked up but soon joined in.

"Yeah, yeah… you laugh now, 'Mione, but I'll get you back!" Ron threatened. Hermione just rolled her eyes at them. "It's getting dark out," he said, purposely trying to change the subject.

"The sun's setting!" Hermione exclaimed. "I love watching the sun set… I'm going outside." She jumped up from her chair and bounded through the front doors.

"Ahem," Ron cleared his throat and nudged Harry. Harry tried to look like he didn't know what Ron meant but failed miserably. He shrugged sheepishly and following Hermione out the door.

"Did I miss something?" Draco asked.

"You're still a little new to this group, it seems," Ginny said. "Everyone knows that Harry has a crush on Hermione… except Hermione." Draco nodded and smirked in understanding.

"I gathered as much," he said knowingly.

Outside, Harry and Hermione were settled comfortably on a porch swing on the veranda. The sun was halfway under the horizon and the sky was illuminated in colors of red, pink, orange, and a bit of blue.

Hermione sagged into Harry embrace while he rocked the swing back and forth. His arm was around her shoulders and he played with the curly wisps of hair that fell from her ponytail.

"I never saw a sunset at Hogwarts," Hermione mentioned.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Me neither," he said.

"That's a pity… do you think we'll ever get the chance to?"

"I don't know about the sunset, but I'm sure we'll return there someday," Harry said confidently.

Hermione turned her head so she was facing Harry. "I think so too."

_

* * *

Crashed on the floor when I moved in…_

Harry jerked awake in his sleep. His breathing was labored and quick and Hermione, who's head was on his lap, awoke too.

"What's wrong?" she asked and sat up quickly. "Harry… you're sweating." Hermione looked around. Harry's back was leaning against the couch and Hermione had been lying parallel to it.

"Just a dream…" he said unconvincingly.

"About what?" Hermione pressed.

Harry took a deep breath. "That night," he said. Hermione immediately understood which night he meant.

"Harry, it's over. There's no need to worry about it any more. Voldemort is gone. You gave Dumbledore his wand, he's finished."

Harry sat up a little straighter and leaned in towards his friend. "I give credit for that to you. I was ready to leave as soon as Voldemort fell but you took his wand. Always the shrewd one, you are."

"Each of us mattered that night. You, me, Ron, Ginny. Draco for betraying Voldemort and Lavender for giving you her amulet…"

Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and interrupted her. "I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you. Any of you," he quickly corrected himself. An awkward silence passed.

"Harry, how did we end up on the floor?"

"Oh. You fell asleep outside so I set you on the couch and sat down here. I don't know how you ended up on the floor too, though."

Hermione stood up. "I don't normally mind crashing on the floor, but when there are some perfectly good beds upstairs I'd prefer using them."

Harry walked up the stairs and Hermione followed him. They kept their footsteps quiet since the others in the house were sleeping. Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek to say goodnight and left for his bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth and walked into his room, peeling his shirt of as he did so. He jumped when he saw Hermione sitting on his bed in boxers and a tank top and – Harry gulped when he noticed this – was braless. Her hair was down and it tumbled over her shoulders in a mess of curls.

"Erm…" Harry said nervously.

"I just want to make sure you don't have any more nightmares. Is it okay if I sleep here tonight? I mean, it's not like it's never happened before, Harry."

"Of course," Harry said, visibly relaxed now. Hermione always seemed to know when he didn't want to be alone. He slid under the covers next to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist as she snuggled into his chest. She sighed and within minutes fell asleep. Harry brushed a ringlet of hair off her face and was soon asleep too.


	2. Rainy Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "White Houses."

No flames!

**Chapter Two**

At first Hermione thought the rain pattering against the window woke her up. Then she realized it was Ginny Weasley, sitting on the end of Harry's bed fully clothed. Hermione almost rose but settled back into the covers for fear of waking Harry, who was nuzzled into her neck and still had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Good Morning, Hermione." Ginny said coyly.

"Gin, it's not what it looks like," Hermione whispered.

Ginny smiled. "I know. I was just playing with you. Another nightmare?" she asked, motioning towards the raven-haired boy still sleeping peacefully.

"Yes. What time is it? Why are you dressed? Should I be too?" Hermione whispered in a frantic voice.

Ginny held up her hands to interrupt her friend. "Slow down! It's around seven thirty but I have a dance class at nine."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and chose not to speak since Harry had just moved… closer to her.

"I'm teaching six through eight year olds in town on Mondays and Thursdays. Lavender and I were wondering if we could borrow your car."

Hermione nodded and whispered, "Sure, as long as you don't mention finding me and Harry, erm, in bed together. Ron would never let us down on it."

"No problem. We'll be back for dinner if my last class lets out on time."

"See you later, Gin," Hermione said as she rested her head on the pillow again. Ginny smiled at her friends and closed the door.

* * *

It was still pouring outside when Hermione willed herself to finally wake up and get out of bed. She walked down stairs towards the sound of the three boy's talking and laughing. When she got there they each grinned mischievously and offered her breakfast. While she was finishing her cereal Draco interrupted the idle chatter and said, smirking, "Nice shirt, 'Mione."

Hermione looked down and remembered she was wearing a white tank top without a bra. She grabbed a blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around herself while she dumped her dirty dishes in the sink. She stomped off in a huff. At the stairs Hermione yelled back to the guys, "I have no idea how I'm going to survive a whole day cooped up in this house with three teenage _boys_!"

* * *

Ginny smiled at the six year old girls filing out the door of the dance studio. "Practice and be ready for next week!" she called to them happily. The young dancers ran through the rain, which was still pouring but not as hard, to their parent's cars.

Danielle, the smallest girl in the class, approached Ginny. "Thanks you so much, Miss Ginny," she said shyly. "I can't wait for the next lesson." She scurried through the rain to her mother, who waved at Ginny and buckled Danielle into the back seat. Ginny turned back to the studio to prepare for her next lesson in thirty minutes.

Before she could walk through the door she heard a car pull up and someone shout her name. Lavender ran up to Ginny, smoothing her long, straight blonde hair out when she stepped out of the rain. She handed Ginny a bottle of water, burger, and fries. "I figured you'd be hungry since it's after lunch," she said.

Ginny rubbed her flat stomach. "Too right you are," she told Lavender. After taking a few quick bites of her food she said, "The class is great but I had no idea little girls could tire someone out so fast! They have so much energy it's unbelievable."

Lavender laughed. "I still have a few more errands to run before I go get the groceries right before I pick you up. I wonder how Hermione's faring with the boys."

It was Ginny's turn to laugh now. "Knowing Hermione, she's probably snuggled under the covers in her room ready a book. Harry, Ron, and Draco stuck inside that house together is not a good idea."

* * *

Ginny's guess was right. Hermione was curled under her covers reading a book of Lavender's on the other Ministries of Magic in the world. She was perfectly comfortable until she heard shouts and laughter coming from downstairs. At first Hermione tried to ignore the noise but it was becoming louder and occurring more frequently. With an exasperated sigh Hermione jumped out of bed, threw off her pajamas, and put on a pair of jeans cutoffs and a tank top. She slid a belt through the belt loops as she walked down the stairs.

Before the rooms came into focus Hermione was hit on the cheek with a soft but rapidly moving small object. She shook her head, the curls flying, and stared at the scene in front of her.

Ron and Draco were huddled behind the kitchen bar with a plastic bag in their hands. Every so often one of them would reach in, grab a _marshmallow_, and peg it at Harry, who was hiding behind an overturned couch thirty feet away in the living room. Every marshmallow that was thrown in his direction he would "accio!" to his fingertips and throw back. Even though all three boys seemed to be enjoying their "game" Harry was fighting a losing battle. Ron and Draco had the majority of the marshmallows and by the crazy looks of amusement on their faces they were not planning on yielding it.

Harry spotted Hermione and yelled, "Help me out over here, 'Mione! They're bloody killing me!" Hermione smiled, shook her head and stepped back into the stairwell. Harry wasn't giving up though. "Hermione, what are you doing? Don't leave me behind!"

Hermione turned around and prepared to run across Ron and Draco's range of fire to the safety of the couch. She sprinted across the room and felt many little pellets hit her back and, most often, her butt. _Horny teenage boys_ her mind repeated. She huddled next to Harry and watched many more marshmallows fly over their heads. "Here, give me a marshmallow," she demanded. Harry obediently did as she told him to and Hermione pulled out her wand and duplicated it. Then she duplicated those marshmallows, and those after them, and before long she had conjured a pile of marshmallows greater than the amount in Ron and Draco's bag.

Ron stuck his head above the countertop and shouted, "You can run but you can't hide, guys!"

Draco's head appeared next to his. "You can't stay behind there for ever!" he taunted.

Harry and Hermione's hands appeared and started throwing fistfuls of marshmallows at their opponents. Ron and Draco crouched behind the counter again.

Draco said, "He's got Hermione now. That's no fair!"

"Actually Draco… it is when you think about it."

Draco punched Ron in the arm. "Shut up, Weasley! What are we going to do?" Ron contemplated this for a moment. He began munching on a marshmallow left in the bag. Draco stared at him in shock. "You're eating! How can you eat at a time like this?" Ron just shrugged.

Hermione had one more idea left. She engorged a marshmallow until it was the size of a soccer ball and called on to Ron. "Oh, Ronald! Come out and play!"

Ron slowly peeked over the counter, Draco right behind him. As soon as Hermione came into view he was pelted in the face with a giant marshmallow at the same time Draco was.

Ron peeled off his white t-shirt, revealing a freckled and strong body underneath, and waved it above the bar. He and Draco both stood up with white goo covering part of their faces.

Hermione and Harry hugged eachother in victorious celebration.

Harry grinned and his two best mates. "Losers clean the room," he said. Ron and Draco pulled out their wands but with a flick of Hermione's she was holding them in her hands.

"Without magic," she said haughtily.

Ron grunted and threw his shirt at her.

* * *

"Come on, mate, let me help! I can do it," Draco whined.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but I wager you can't even turn the grill on. Leave it to someone who knows what they're doing, alright?" Harry adamantly refused.

"Seriously, Potty, you need to – OW!" Draco jumped and clutched his hand. A small red welt was forming on the palm.

Harry snickered and muttered, "Told you so."

Ginny heard Draco's cry and walked over. "Come here, Draco," she said soothingly. With a flick of her wand the welt was gone. "Let Harry work the grill, he likes to show off sometimes…"

"Hey!" Harry protested, "I heard that!"

Ginny and Draco left to find chairs for the table set up outside for dinner. Lavender was inside making a salad. Ron and Hermione walked out the back door loaded with plates, silverware, cups and napkins. They set the table and walked back into the kitchen to get drinks.

"Hey Mione!" Harry shouted from his place at the smoking grill, "Find out how everyone wants their meat cooked!" Hermione nodded and proceeded to ask her friends.

Half and hour later four of the six were sitting at the table ready to eat. Hermione was bringing plates from Harry, who put the meat on them, to the table.

"Who wanted medium?" she asked.

_And I'm too thin…_

Lavender called for it but when it was put in front of her opposed. "I can't eat that much, Hermione… it's huge."

Hermione disagreed. "Lavender, look at you," she said. "You're skin and bones! It's time you ate a good meal. I was keeping an eye on Harry, I swear he didn't poison it."

"She's right, Lav," Ginny backed Hermione up. "You're beautiful, but you're too thin." Lavender smiled and nodded at her friends… they really did care for her, unlike her old friends at school. While Ginny and Hermione wanted Lavender to look and feel good, Parvati and Padma had only wanted to look better than Lavender.

_We promise each other it's till the end…_

Hermione finished dishing out the meat and took her seat between Ron and Harry. Ron dove for his food but Harry punched him in the arm. He rose his glass and said, "I'd like to make a toast."

His friends put down their silverware and picked up their glasses too. "To great friends," he began.

Hermione spoke up. "Let's promise to stick together." The friends murmured in agreement.

Before anyone took their first sip Ginny said, "It's till the end."

* * *

Ginny suppressed a yawn. She was sitting across her brother's lap on and armchair in the living room. Lavender was in the kitchen cleaning up. Draco was sitting on the couch with Hermione, who had her head on his shoulder, and Harry was sitting in the other armchair. Harry was skeptically eyeing his crush to make sure Malfoy didn't get to close to her. Hermione's tank top was slipping and the swell of her breasts was beginning to show and if Draco took _one look_ Harry was going to have it at him.

Ron grunted and said, "Okay, Gin, you aren't fat by any means, I swear, but get off me so I can go help Lav." Ginny scowled at her brother but did as he said and took his seat when he left.

Hermione rose from her seat on the couch and Harry started breathing normally again. She stretched and looked around the room. "It's getting late," she said. "We should get ready for bed."

Ginny smiled at her friend. "Always the sensible one, our Hermione," she said. Hermione smiled and was the first to walk up the stairs. Draco, Ginny, and Harry followed her.

Ron and Lavender were nearly finished with the clearing up. They were cleaning the dishes and putting them back in their separate cabinets with their wands.

Ron's attention turned to a short hallway he hadn't noticed before. "What's that lead to?" he asked the blonde next to him.

"Only the master bedroom. When my uncle died my aunt didn't want to sleep there alone so she left this place in the care of others. I feel so awkward going in there so I try to avoid it," Lavender answered.

"I see," Ron said.

Ron reached past Lavender to grab a dish that someone had thrown into the sink and as he did so he brushed against Lavender's back. He stepped back quickly but she caught his gaze. Ron flashed her a grin and without thinking he said, "Let me help you with that," and took the plate she was cleaning. Their fingers brushed and Lavender turned back to the sink so Ron would see her smile. While they finished their job they weren't talking but their eyes were telling each other it all.

Upstairs Ginny had just finished her shower and Hermione was just about to begin hers. She threw on an old T-shirt that was too small for her and a pair of pajama pants.

"It's still raining," Hermione mentioned. "I'm craving something warm to drink."

"I'll go downstairs and make some hot cocoa. You can come when your done with you shower," Ginny proposed.

Hermione nodded. "Ask the boys if they want some too." she said.

Harry told Ginny he'd be down soon when she asked. When she knocked on Draco's door she was surprised, to say the least.

Draco stood in front of her with a white towel wrapped around his waist. The twist in the front cause in to dip low under his bellybutton and Ginny caught her first look at Draco's uncovered chest. Water droplets from the shower he must have gotten out of moments before covered his body. His hair was slicked back messily with water. He shook his head and it fell into his eyes.

Ginny couldn't speak. "Like what you see?" Draco asked cockily, leaning against the doorframe.

Ginny took a deep breath and said, quite frankly, "Yeah." Draco looked surprised by her bluntness. Ginny paused before she barely managed to spit out, "Come downstairs when you're dressed." She turned and left, feeling Draco's eyes follow her backside.

"I like what I see too, Weasley," he said before Ginny heard his door click shut.

Ginny passed her brother and Lavender on the stairs. When Ginny asked they agreed to join the others in the kitchen soon but the small smiles on their faces didn't budge. She didn't think about this but instead prepared the drink she would be serving to her friends a few minutes later.

Ginny pulled the chocolate from the cabinet and stepped back when two hands placed themselves on her waist. A strong male body pushed against hers and Ginny caught of whiff of the musky scent she had smelled on Draco just moments before.

"Do you need some help?" Draco asked, lightly breathing on her neck. Ginny set the chocolate on the counter and he pulled her butt closer to his pelvis. He began lightly kissing the soft skin on Ginny's neck and shoulders. She moved her wavy auburn hair to her opposite shoulder and tilted her head so Draco would have better access but he had something else in mind. He slowly turned her around and Ginny slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. She looked up into his grey eyes and Draco's hold on her small hips tightened. Ginny could feel Draco's warm breath near her lips when footsteps sounded from the stairs. Ginny and Draco broke apart quickly, Ginny back to the chocolate on the counter and Draco pulling some mugs out of a cabinet.

Harry appeared in the kitchen, immediately aware that he interrupted something. He awkwardly took a seat at the bar with Draco.

"Screw this," Ginny said in a frustrated voice, shoving the chocolate back into its box. She walked over to the mugs and sent steaming hot cocoa out of her wand into them. After setting a mug in front of Harry and Draco she took one for herself.

_Stay up too late…_

Eventually everyone appeared in the kitchen and started drinking from a mug. There was little talk amongst them because it was so late and they were listening to the rain. Only small comments and soft laughter were exchanged. After a while Hermione said it really was time to get to bed and they all left for their rooms.


	3. Spin the Bottle

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "White Houses."

No flames!

**Chapter Three**

"Uh…" Ron groaned, patting his stomach. "That was an excellent dinner."

Lavender grinned at him and replied, "You didn't know how well I could cook, did you?"

"We didn't know you could cook at all!" Hermione laughed. "I'm surprised you're not at klutzy in the kitchen as you are everywhere else."

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm a little clumsy."

"A little?" Harry questioned. "Try a lot."

Lavender lightly punched him on the arm. "Well, just for that, you can wash dishes." Harry gaped at her. "Besides," Lavender continued, "I have to go visit someone in town."

"Who?" Ron asked immediately.

"A friend," she replied. "I don't know how long I'll be so don't wait up."

"Do you want to use my car?" Hermione asked.

"No… I'd rather apparate." With that, Lavender was gone with a 'pop.'

"Well, that was sudden," Ginny said.

"I agree," her brother replied sourly.

Draco sighed and tossed Ron a butterbeer. "Toughen up, Weasley," he said. "Don't ruin the night!"

* * *

Draco leaned back in his chair, sipping his third drink. The sun had just set and only a faint glow was left behind. He could see the outline of Ginny's face next to him on the back porch.

"I'm cold," Ginny complained, nursing her third drink also. Draco tossed her his jacket without a word. Ginny smiled, knowing that a simple warming spell could have helped, but that this was his idea of chivalry. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Here," Draco said, motioning towards the pack. He put a cigarette in his mouth and handed one to Ginny, who leaned in so he could light them both at the same time. Their faces were a mere six inches apart and Ginny's bright brown eyes bore into his blue ones.

Ginny leaned back into her chair and exhaled, holding the cigarette between her fingers. She felt Draco's hand tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and heard him whisper, "You're beautiful…"

* * *

Late into the night all of the roommates except Lavender, who hadn't returned yet, were in high spirits. Empty bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey littered the tables.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting around the living room, laughing about their early school days.

"That old bat," Ron choked out, referring to Trelawney. "She really had it in for you, didn't she?"

"I don't find it that amusing!" Harry argued. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, Ron, I know what you'll find funnier," she said. "Draco Malfoy as the amazing bouncing ferret. Remember?"

* * *

Ginny walked away from the glass door connecting to the porch, hiding herself from her brother's view. Draco appeared in front of her, placing his arms on either side of her head and effectively trapping her against the wall.

_With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust…_

He placed his forehead against hers and looked her in the eye. She barely registered how blue his eyes were before she turned her head away so she didn't have to face him.

Draco sighed. What was her deal? First she gives him all these suggestive looks, and then rejects him when he makes a move…

"I'm sorry, I just…" Ginny mumbled. A burst of laughter from inside interrupted her. When Draco's attention swayed she slipped out from under him and headed inside.

* * *

Ron was still cracking up when Draco and Ginny stumbled in, causing the trio to erupt in laughter again. Hermione caught sight of Harry's emerald eyes, brimming with tears of happiness. _It's times like these when I want to be his the most…_ she thought. He held her gaze for a few moments.

Even after a few more drinks Draco still didn't know what they were laughing about.

_Now we're spinning empty bottles, it's the five of us…_

Ginny snatched an empty beer bottle from beside her and looked around. "I have an idea," she announced.

She spun the bottle and after several excruciating moments it landed on Harry. "Harry…" she said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Harry replied immediately.

Ron grinned. "Oh, this is gonna be good…"

* * *

_I can't resist the day, no I can't resist the day…_

"Truth or dare, Hermione?" Draco teased.

Hermione weighed her options. She had already performed a dare, and she didn't want to do something like _that_ again.

"Truth?" she asked uncertainly.

As she predicted, Draco asked her is she was still a virgin. Nodding her head was as embarrassing as she had predicted as well. Her face flushed even more when she looked up and found Harry staring at her.

A thought briefly crossed Hermione's mind, but she pushed it away before she could even consider the chanced of Harry being her first.

To help guide the attention away from her friend Ginny jumped up and turned on the radio. An upbeat song was playing on the first station she chose. She tried to pull one of the guys to their feet but they all remained glued to the ground.

"Dance, Gin!" Ron commanded. Ginny giggled and shook her head. Ron smiled at his little sister. "Come on, Gin, they've never seen you dance!" he encouraged.

Ginny started out slow, but was soon using all of her energy. The alcohol in her made it a little difficult, but the others either didn't notice or didn't care.

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose…_

Dancing played a huge part in her life. Being the only girl amongst all six of her brothers it was obvious it would make her stand out, but her talent increased that.

Hermione stared at her friend and jealousy began stirring inside her. She refused to let it surface because she knew that dancing was Ginny's passion, and just came to her naturally.

Ginny laughed and yelled and pulled up some of her friends to act as partners. She enjoyed putting on a show.

_Cause when she dances she goes and goes…_

After dancing until she was spent, the young redhead collapsed on top of Draco and grinned at him.

"Ron's right," Draco whispered. Before he could finish Ginny cut him off.

"You just said my brother was _right_," she remarked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh please," he said. "It's just undeniable that you're a born ballerina…"

He smiled at her and stared into her eyes, trying to decipher the mixed feeling he kept receiving. She rolled off of him, enjoying the feel of his eyes following her into the kitchen.

* * *

_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure…_

Hermione was the only one who had witnessed the interaction. Her brow creased as she thought of Ginny's confidence.

Although Hermione had been hoarding feeling for Harry for a while now, she couldn't bring herself to expose them. This was not only out of fear of being rejected, but fear of ruining the perfect friendship. Either they would become closer or split apart, and either way nothing would ever be the same.

Ginny, who wasn't even sure that she liked Draco, had the nerve to sit her petite frame on top of him and suggest ulterior motives. Hermione pushed the thought of possibly being too shy from her mind.

_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her…_

So maybe Hermione had the better set of brains when compared to Ginny, but what did it matter? When she thought about living her life with the person she most desired, she would gladly exchange some of her intelligence for Harry.

He sat down on the couch next to her and draped his arm around her shoulder at the end of this thought. Hermione glanced up at him and Harry made her giggle by going cross-eyed.

_I'm so excited, I haven't spoken…_

She laughed and he lightly stroked her bare shoulder. Hermione couldn't think of anything to say.

Ron, Draco, and Ginny were chugging bottles of butterbeer in the corner, racing to see who could finish first. "Funny how Draco ended up with us…" Harry said in Hermione's ear.

"Funny, but for a reason. We're his family now, I guess," Hermione replied. She was referring to Draco's estrangement from his parents. They did not follow him to Harry's side during the war, and Draco would never forgive them for that.

Lavender appeared with a pop, and Hermione jumped from her position under Harry's arm, causing the others to look at her and laugh.

_Beer through the nose on an inside joke…_

"Hermione!" Ron yelled between fits of laughter, "Your… your nose! It's bleeding!" She stared at him, not comprehending, and then he said, "Remember, don't think so hard!"

Hermione smacked her forehead, and Ron laughed so hard he butterbeer flew out his nose. Lavender threw a napkin at him and Hermione gave him a dirty look.

Half and hour later Lavender and Ron, the least drunk of their friends, were walking on the path towards the stables. It was already well into summer. The days with her friends would pass by before Lavender knew it, and summer would be over.

* * *

_The summer's all in bloom…_

_The summer's ending soon…_

Lavender pushed the thought from her mind as Ron cracked some silly joke and she couldn't help but laugh.

Ron switched to a more serious note. "I never thanked you for inviting me – inviting all of us – here for the summer, Lav," he began. She stopped him from saying more.

"You all mean a lot to me," she replied, "and I figured, now that the war is over, I want to spend time with you all. I don't have to worry about innocent people and loved ones and fighting anymore. We don't have to worry about You-Know-Who."

Ron nodded his understanding and moved closer to her in the dark, so that their shoulders were brushing.

_It's alright, and it's nice not to be so alone…_

For the first time in her life, Lavender had true friends. Friends she could count on…

"You know," she started again, "It's different for me to have friends like you all."

"Like what, exactly?" Ron asked.

"Friends that I love and trust."

"You can trust me," Ron said.

Lavender smiled, glad that the darkness could hide her blush. To cover the awkwardness, she said, "With my life, yes. With a secret, no."

Ron laughed. Suddenly, Lavender felt guilty.

_But I hold on to secrets in white houses…_

How could she bear to ruin his summer for him? For all of them? She couldn't tell them yet. There was still the rest of summer left.


End file.
